Sandbag's Bad Day
by Riiou
Summary: Bowser, Yoshi, and DK compete in a home run competition. [Finished]
1. The Challenge

**Sandbag's Bad Day**

  


Disclaimer: All characters, items, and places named are copyrighted by Nintendo. 

* * *

It was a sunny day at Smash Bro's Stadium. We find Yoshi working on his batting skills. He weakened Sandbag some, and used the bat to knock Sandbag over a thousand feet every time. Bowser approached one day and shoved Yoshi out of the way. 

"Hey!" cried Yoshi, "I was here first, dirtball!" 

Bowser laughed shoved Yoshi off the edge of the hitting platform. He whacked Sandbag a few times and picked up the baseball bat. 

"Let a pro show you how it's done," said Bowser. 

Bowser swung the bat backwards, then used his powerful strength to smash Sandbag about 1600 feet away. Yoshi hopped back on the platform. Bowser was laughing and taunting Yoshi because he hit is further. That is, until Donkey came. Bowser figured that DK was just a dumb monkey and couldn't hit SandBag if his life depended on it. This was not the case, as DK charged some power, he took the bat and waited for Sandbag to return. When Sandbag was positioned, DK smashed Sandbag quite a bit farther than Bowser. 

"Hmph. I held back! That's all!" shouted Bowser. 

"Yeah, right." said DK. 

"He beat you Bowser! Now get yourself out of here!" cried Yoshi. 

"YOU.. LITTLE POODLE!" yelled Bowser. He slashed Yoshi out of the stadium with his claws. He then picked up Sandbag as he returned and whacked DK over the head with it. "I challenge you two to a competition! Whoever can hit Sandbag the farthest next week, will receive 1000 coins from the other two losers. And seeing as the winner won't be any of you, you two might as well quit while you're ahead." 

And so, the battle was on. All three fighters had a week to train for the competition. The prize, 2000 coins.. 

..Sandbag just sat there, thinking that it was going to be a loooong week. 

[Next time on Chapter 2: Yoshi's Training Session] 


	2. Yoshi's Training Session

**Sandbag's Bad Day: Chapter 2**

  


* * *

Back at Yoshi's Island, we find Yoshi training with one of those training dummies. One that resembled Pikachu (because Yoshi hates Pikachu's annoying voice and that makes him train harder). He only kicked and punched at it, since he wouldn't need to use any special abilities to weaken Sandbag. He smashed the Pikachu thing around with a bat for practice. In fact, he allowed the training Pikachu to grab a super mushroom and a metal box to make it super heavy. In addition to that, Yoshi shrunk himself with a poison mushroom to make him weaker. All of that increased Yoshi's training effectiveness by 300%. 

The second half of the day, Yoshi strengthened his legs by continually racing fast people, such as Captain Falcon and Fox. Since the trick to Yoshi's Sandbag weakening lies in his kicking power, this was probably his greatest advantage and most important training of all. 

His final training before resting for the night, was going to the stadium to beat the hell out of Sandbag with his arms only, so his batting strike will be at it's peak. This lasted for two hours. 

After smashing Pikachu into poke-soup, running all day, and beating up Sandbag, Yoshi went to bed. Everyday, he'd awake early. Half of his day was fighting against a training dummy, the other half was racing and running around and beating up Sandbag. This would be Yoshi's training for the next week, until the contest. 

[Next time on Chapter 3: DK's Training Session] 


	3. DK's Training Session

**Sandbag's Bad Day: Chapter 3**

  


* * *

We find DK by the river lifting a barrel with each arm. The barrels contained a bunch of metal boxes each, which made them effective weights. Generally, DK didn't really need to train. But the word was that Yoshi was training like a rabid dog and DK couldn't risk it. He figured Bowser wouldn't be doing much anyways, since he already thinks he'll win. But Yoshi was a concern. DK went to his target training course everyday to practice his speed. He also battled against many of the fighters, just for the sake of getting stronger. There wasn't really much DK could do to train, he was already a big, buffed up giant. 

Just for the hell of it, DK spent a day relaxing in Kongo Jungle, on a strict diet of bananas and super mushrooms. Of course, DK only spent just that one day relaxing. Then he returned to vigorous training that DK thought would assure him the win. DK managed to seize Sandbag from Yoshi at some point because he was hogging it. Yoshi didn't really care anymore. Anyways, DK, like Yoshi, grabbed a bat and practiced smashing Sandbag and beating the stuffing out of him to see which moves he would use to weaken him the most for his batting to be effective. 

[Next time on Chapter 4: Bowser's Training Session] 


	4. Bowser's Training Session

**Sandbag's Bad Day: Chapter 4**

  


* * *

Back at Peach's Castle, we find Bowser... taking a sunny vacation on the roof of the castle. He had everything not related to any sort of training. Lounge chair, lemonade, sun shades. Why wasn't Bowser training? He probably thinks he's going to inevitably win. Lakitu approached. 

"Your retchedness, shouldn't you be with in the castle courtyard training with the help of Ganondorf?" 

"HAHAHAHAHA. The only thing I did in the courtyard today was eat lunch.. twice. Ganondorf felt like nailing a Warlock Punch right into Zelda's face, sooo.. but yanno how it is, I DON'T NEED training. I've got a wild card. Now get outta here.. wait a minute.. GET THAT ROTTEN PICHU OUTTA THE GARDEN!" 

Lakitu had already left, but Pichu was rolling around like a retarded marble in the newly planted garden Peach had planted in her castle. Of course, Bowser wasn't protecting the garden, no, he just hated Pichus. They annoyed him more than that plumber Mario. Bowser took a running jump off of the roof, falling straight for Pichu. Pichu split out of the way before Bowser could hit. Bowser landed on the entire garden, causing it to erupt out of the ground and get all messy. Peach walked out of the castle wondering what was going on, as Bowser began to chase Pichu around the castle. 

"Bowser you brute! You destroyed my beautiful garden! AHHHH!" 

Peach chased Bowser and Bowser chased Pichu around all day, yelling, and shouting, and yelling. Pichu was too damaged from so many quick attacks that he couldn't run so much anymore. Bowser, while chasing, blew his boiling fire breath to burn Pichu, and from behind, Peach continuously flung vegetables at Bowser's head. To tell you the truth, this was pretty much Bowser's "training," as Pichu was attracted to Peach's castle, which caused the chase to begin again each day. 

And everyday, Mario and Luigi sat on the very highest part of the castle. Mario shook his head, watching the chase. 

"Mama mia.." 

[Next time on Chapter 5: The Contest] 


	5. The Contest

**Sandbag's Bad Day: Chapter 5**

  


* * *

The day came. The stadium was filled with hundreds of fans of the three fighters that would partake in the home run contest. Yoshi didn't seem like just a cute dinosaur anymore. He was very buffed up. Like.. a super Yoshi or something like that. DK didn't look any different because he was.. well.. DK. Bowser was just standing there with the same evil looking face as usual (alas, poor Pichu, the day before the contest, Bowser managed to catch and mangle him. Hehe). But anyways, DK was up first. 

DK looked pumped up and fearsome, as usual. Except his training made him many times stronger. He grabbed Sandbag with one hand and began to beat the stuffing out of him with his other hand. He tossed Sandbag up in the air and used his double-hand upwards smack attack or whatever it's called, to continuously smash Sandbag upwards. As Sandbag came down, and time was running out, DK grabbed the bat, winded up, and smashed him approximately 2703.5 feet away. That seemed like a pretty decent distance. DK hopped off the hitting platform and Yoshi's turn came. 

As the timer began, Yoshi grabbed the bat and walked to the beaten up Sandbag (he wasn't weakened anymore, but still beaten up.) Yoshi's eyes were redened because he had not slept in days. But would you look at his legs! They were almost bigger than Bowser's. He jumped up and used his quick-kicking thing to totally tear Sandbag apart. He repeated this action until the time was at one second then smashed poor, worn out ol' bag exactly 6000.5 feet away. DK stood there with his mouth wide open like an idiot. Yoshi pointed at Bowser and laughed evilly. 

"BEAT THAT, FAT BOY! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

Sandbag couldn't even return now. He had to be carried back by Master Hand. Bowser stepped up to the hitting platform, confident about his little secret. 

As the timer began, Bowser began transforming into Giga Bowser. This took exactly 4 seconds away from his time, but increased his strength by three times. He simply clawed Sandbag once with his gigantic claws, which instantly wore Sandbag out, then knocked him to kingdom come with the baseball bat. 

Yoshi and DK cracked up. 

"That's it? About 1000 feet is all you can do with your big self? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Bowser was completely embarassed. Yoshi and DK stood on the platform next to beaten up ol' Sandbag, which popped out of nowhere back on the platform (which is what he does best), pointing and laughing at Bowser's weakness. Suddenly, Pichu dashed up between everyone and rolled around like an idiot. 

"Pichu pichu!" (I'm so cute, is what he just said, or something.) 

Bowser let out a roar of terror. His eyes glowed a horribly scary red. He grabbed the home run bat and with a huge roar he smashed it in the other fighters general direction. Yoshi got thrown out into the distance. DK was knocked upwards, but he came crashing down into the ground. That's.. DEEP into the ground. Sandbag was knocked somewhere over 10000 feet, but Pichu was small, so he managed to dodge the attack by sticking to the ground. When he raised his little head, Bowser slammed his fist into his face. He grabbed Pichu and began to bite on his head. He shoved Pichu into his big mouth and chewed him like bubble gum, spit him out, and stomped the hell out of him. And from that day forward, Pichu never ever got near Bowser again, in fact, he couldn't get ANYWHERE for a long time because he was totally screwed up. 

**End.**


End file.
